This invention relates to keyboards for computers, including terminals and input devices, word processing equipment, typewriters, and similar equipment, and simulators of such equipment, and methods of operating these keyboards, and to teaching and learning how to operate these keyboards.
The keyboards currently in use for computers, word processors, typewriters and similar equipment have a standard Alpha-Numeric Core of forty keys in four transverse rows of ten keys each. There are usually three rows of Alphabet and punctuation keys with one row of Number keys above the Alphabet keys. Additional keys surround this Alpha-Numeric Core in less standardized arrangements.
For a keyboard to be operated with speed, accuracy, efficiency and comfort, and for the teaching and learning of how to operate a keyboard to be accomplished quickly, efficiently and economically, the structure of the Alpha-Numeric Core should be bio-mechanically compatible with the human body, and the structure of the Alpha-Numeric Core should also facilitate hand placement, finger movement, and keyboard placement.
The existing structure of the Alpha-Numeric Core and the anatomical structure of the left hand and left arm are bio-mechanically incompatible for fast, accurate and comfortable operation by the left hand. The results of this bio-mechanical incompatibility are: movements of the fingers of the left hand are impaired, obstructed, slowed and misdirected; unnecessary movements are imposed on the left fingers, left hand, left wrist, left elbow and left arm; unnecessary musculo-skeletal physical and mechanical stress are imposed on the left fingers, left hand, left wrist, left arm, left elbow, the neck, shoulders and back; errors in striking the keys occur; and fatigue is caused.
The existing structure of the Alpha-Numeric Core does not facilitate accurate hand placement; it actually causes hand misplacement, even by experienced typists and keyboard operators. The results of hand misplacement include operating errors, inefficiency and loss of effective operating time.
The existing structure does not facilitate accurate placement of the keyboard in relation to the operator's body; it actually causes misplacement, even by experienced typists and keyboard operators. The results of misplacement include errors and improper bio-mechanical alignment.
The existing structure does not facilitate teaching or learning how to operate the keyboard; it actually presents substantial teaching and learning problems. The results of these problems include prolonged learning time, confusion, discouragement and increased cost.
The structure of the Alpha-Numeric Core on existing keyboards is:
______________________________________ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 Q W E R T Y U I O P A S D F G H J K L ; Z X C V B N M , . ? ______________________________________
In this standard Alpha-Numeric Core, the entire top row of letters Q W E R T Y U I O P is offset to the right below the number row; the entire middle row of letters A S D F G H J K L ; is offset to the right below the top row of letters; and the entire bottom row of letters Z X C V B N M , . ? offset to the right below the middle row of letters.
In two handed touch typing, the keys operated by the Left Hand are:
______________________________________ 1 2 3 4 5 Q W E R T A S D F G Z X C V B ______________________________________
the keys operated by the Right Hand are:
______________________________________ 6 7 8 9 0 Y U I O P H J K L ; N M , . ? ______________________________________
To operate keyboard with both hands by touch, the fingers of the hands are placed on specific keys in the Middle Row of letters. The fingers of the Left Hand are placed on A S D F and the fingers of the Right Hand are placed on J K L ; and the fingers move from these eight keys to operate the other keys in the Alpha-Numeric Core.
The fingers that operate each of the keys in the Core are:
______________________________________ Left Hand Right Hand Lit- tle Little Third Middle Index Index Middle Third Fin- Finger Finger Finger Finger Finger Finger Finger ger ______________________________________ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 Q W E R T Y U I O P A S D F G H J K L ; Z X C V B N M , . ? ______________________________________
The operation of the R and 4 keys will be used to illustrate how the structure of the Alpha-Numeric Core is bio-mechanically improper for the left hand. F, R and 4 are all operated by the left index finger. The left index finger is placed on the F key. To operate R and 4, the left index finger must extend upward and to the left of F. In doing this upward left extension, the left index finger must also clear the middle finger which is on D. To operate the R and 4 keys without moving the other fingers of the left hand from their positions on A S D, and without the Index finger bumping into the Middle finger or hurdling over it, the left wrist must bend in a counter-clockwise lateral manner to enable the Index finger to clear the Middle finger. This counter-clockwise movement is known as Left Wrist Deviation. When this movement is done, there is also movement of the left forearm and elbow.
This misalignment of the fingers, this counter-clockwise bend in the left wrist, and this movement of the left forearm cause musculo-skeletal physical and bio-mechanical stress on the fingers, hands, wrists, arms, neck, shoulders and back; errors in striking the keys; and fatigue.
Similar finger movement problems and finger/wrist/arm misalignment problems are involved in operating all of the keys operated by the left hand.
Therefore, a need exists for a keyboard that enables the keyboard operator to operate the Alpha-Numeric Core of the keyboard with both hands, both wrists, both arms, and both elbows in proper bio-mechanical alignment from each elbow to the fingertips of each hand, and that facilitates accurate placement of the hands on the proper keys of the Alpha-Numeric Core of the keyboard, and facilitates balanced placement of Alpha-Numeric Core of the keyboard in relation to the mid-line of the operator's body, and that facilitates teaching and learning how to operate the keyboard.